The Knight and the Duck
by The 2786 Project
Summary: Okay so it's basically FxA- FAKIRU! Then there's some mild MxR- RUTHO! Ahiru is finally "found" by Fakir after the final battle with the Raven! New feelings will blossom- or will they wither? What is the truth that's been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Return

By Sharon Lee

_Now the " Prince and the Raven" story is over, there's one more story. The story of The Knight and The Duck. _

**F**akir looked at the rippling calm water in front of him. _Where are you Ahiru, you dumb _

_moron? _Fakir asked in his mind. _Why'd you have to leave? Now, I can't do anything without you. I can't _

_e__ven write! _It was true, ever since Ahiru had mysteriously disappeared one day, Fakir had been unable to

write a single word. Fakir had lost his ability to write. Fakir looked once more at the water, and saw two

images. The first one was an image of a duck with bright eyes. The second image was a girl with salmon

pink hair, with bright crystal blue eyes. _"Ahiru!" _Fakir whispered, as if saying her name could bring her

back.

A rapid drumming sound surprised Fakir. Fakir turned around, ready to spit at the person who had

shocked him, and was surprised to see Uzura. "Uzura!" He cried. "I thought Drosselmeyer took you with

him!" Uzura smiled. "Drosselmeyer let me return-zura. Said I was useless to him now-zura. Where's Ahiru-

zura?" A wave of sadness crashed over Fakir. "I don't know." He said. "Oh! Fakir love-love Ahiru-zura!"

Uzura cried, thinking she got it right. Fakir turned beet red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I

DON'T LOVE HER! I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT HER AS A FRIEND! I MEAN-"

A tap on the back made Fakir turn around. "What?" He snarled, his face still beet red.

His beet red face turned scarlet when he saw who he snapped at. He had snapped at a fifteen year old! With

salmon pink hair… and crystal blue eyes! "Ahiru?" He asked. "Is that really you? In human form? " The girl

smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Fakir." Fakir couldn't help but feel a smile widening on his face. He

quickly dragged her close to his chest as he hugged her. _"Moron. Don't ever leave me like that again!" _

Ahiru just smiled and Fakir held her tighter breathing in her sweet scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Feelings

_Hopefully, you enjoyed the prologue, so enjoy the first chapter of my first story. After 3 reviews, I will post the second chapter! If I did something wrong, like grammar or something, please point it out._

**A**hiru blinked, and opened her eyes. Ahiru turned to her left… _to see Fakir right next to her in the bed! _Ahiru could feel herself turning beet red with embarrassment. Through one of the windows, one of the sun's rays sneaked into the room, and shone on Fakir and Ahiru. Fakir's eyes opened, his eyes squinty with sleep. _"Ahiru what's hap-ENING?" _Ahiru gazed at Fakir, and saw his face was flushed, and dark red. "Um, Fakir, I woke up, and saw you…" Ahiru explained, feeling a bit embarrassed as she stood up and slowly walked away from the bed.

In his mind's eye, Fakir screamed at himself. _Stupid moron…. Now she'll think I'm a pervert! _Ahiru looked at Fakir with concern, who's facial expression seemed to fluster a little bit. "Er… Fakir, are you okay?" Fakir looked up, and saw concern in Ahiru's crystal bright blue eyes. Quickly, Fakir looked down, so he wouldn't stare at Ahiru. _"I'm fine." _He mumbled. "Oh," he said, looking up. "We're going back to the Academy tomorrow, if you want…"

Ahiru let out a happy shriek, and hugged Fakir. "Thank you so much Fakir, I wanted to go back to the academy so much but I couldn't since I was a duck, I don't know how to thank you…" As Ahiru blabbed on about how grateful she was, Fakir turned even more red when he realized Ahiru was hugging him tightly. _"Um, Ahiru-" _He started to say. "Yes, Fakir?" Ahiru asked, looking up at him. "Er…" Fakir said. Ahiru realized what she had done. Quickly, she backed away into a corner of the room. _'I'msorryifIbotheredyouIwon'tdoitagain,pleaseforgiveme!" _Fakir smiled. "_Moron." _

_I can't believe I hugged him like that! I wonder if he thinks I'm weird or something… _Ahiru thought. _Then again, he always thought I was weird. _Ahiru stole another glance at Fakir, and looked at Fakir's emerald green eyes, and dark green hair. Suddenly, Ahiru's heart leaped. _What's this? _Ahiru asked herself. _Why does my heart pound so hard… it couldn't be…supposed…. _

As Ahiru continued thinking, her eyes trailing on the ground now, Fakir glanced quickly at Ahiru. _I still think Ahiru's a little weird. _Fakir said silently to himself. _But even if she's grown, she's still the same Ahiru I knew before. _Fakir looked at Ahiru again, who was now averting her gaze to the window. _But, if she's thinking about something, she's probably thinking about Mytho. After all, she used to like Mytho. _Suddenly, Fakir's heart stopped for a minute, and a new feeling bubbled in his heart. _I couldn't be jealous of Mytho, could I? I couldn't be jealous of my own friend. _Fakir stole one more glance at Ahiru. Her crystal bright blue eyes were like the pond. _It's as if they're drawing me in… _Fakir thought. _Perhaps, I really do care…._

Ahiru looked over at Fakir, who seemed to be looking at her back, and the two of them blushed. Suddenly, Ahiru's stomach growled. Fakir chuckled. "You always were hungry." Ahiru blushed even harder. "You keep quiet! I can't help it!" Suddenly, a steady beat of a drum sounded. Ahiru turned around, and saw…

"_Uzura!" _

_Okay, I think I really did bad, but that's up for you to decide. Hope you enjoyed! _

_Now, we can only wonder of what feelings Ahiru and Fakir are developing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-The Transformation and Uzura 

**A**hiru smiled warmly at Uzura. "Hi Uzura! Has Fakir been good to you?" Uzura smiled back. "Hi Ahiru-zura! Fakir was love-love-"

"_SO," _Fakir interrupted, glaring at Uzura. "How'd you change into a human? I mean, last time I saw you, you were a- well, a duck." Ahiru looked at the floor. "You know what, Fakir? I'm getting hungry, so can you make me some breakfast?" Fakir could tell Ahiru was trying to avoid the question, and he opened his mouth to interrogate more. "Hurry Fakir-zura! Ahiru-zura is hungry!" Uzura ordered. Fakir sighed, got up and went to the kitchen.

Ahiru looked gratefully at Uzura, who smiled back.

_Thirty minutes later……………._

Ahiru looked gleefully at the rows of food in front of her. Pancakes, cereal, fruit, you name it! Ahiru grabbed her eating utensils and quickly gobbled at the food. Fakir chuckled as he ate a pancake calmly. "Ahiru, you didn't answer my question." Fakir said as Ahiru polished off a strawberry and sighed in relief. Ahiru looked up at Fakir, and blushed. Fakir raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her? _Fakir thought to himself. _"I'm going to bed, Fakir. I'm really tired, thanks for the food!" _Ahiru quickly hurried up the stairs. Fakir sighed as he got up, and cleaned the dirty dishes.

_Why would Ahiru blush? _Fakir thought, pondering. _Maybe… maybe…. _Fakir shook his head, as if he were shaking the thought away. Fakir found that he too, was extremely tired, especially after washing pile after pile of dirty dishes. Fakir got up, and went into the bedroom where Ahiru and he had slept the previous night. Fakir looked at Ahiru, who was sleeping peacefully. Between folds of the blanket, was a light green journal, which was hidden very carefully.

Before Fakir could think, he quickly snatched the journal, and his eyes trailed left and right as he sat carefully on the bed. In neat printing, was Ahiru's writing,

_Dear Diary,_

_Fakir is so curious about how I transformed back into a girl. I can't tell him, because I'm scared he'd laugh at me, or say, "Baka, don't waste your time doing worthless things." _

Fakir stifled a laugh, and continued reading.

_Well, just in case I forget, I'll put down how I transformed. I had run away from Fakir, because… because…. I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HAPPY WITHOUT ME! Even though he told me he'd never leave me side, I thought he was unhappy with a plain, boring duck! But… I thought he'd find someone while I was gone, and forget about me. Then, I went into a forest, where I saw ruby red necklace, just like the one I had before! Then, a voice in the shadows told me, "You have done so much for Kinkan Town. You shall be rewarded. Join your longed one." Then I put it on, and I was, well you know, naked. Then, a set of clothes appeared before me. I put them on, and wandered out of the forest until I saw Kinkan Town, and I searched for-_

Fakir looked up, realizing Ahiru was stirring. Quickly, he left it the way Ahiru had left it before he had read it. Ahiru's crystal blue eyes slowly opened, and looked to her right, then her left. When Ahiru's head turned left, her face had been an inch away from Fakir. Ahiru stared intently at Fakir's emerald green eyes, while Fakir looked at Ahiru's crystal bright blue eyes, and took a step back. "Fakir-" Ahiru whispered. "Fakir, your face-face- face is turning red!" Fakir's eyes widened with disbelief. "No it isn't!" Fakir insisted, turning his face away. _"LIAR!" _Ahiru cried, as she got up quickly. As Ahiru quickly got up, she tripped over a blanket, and began to fall to the ground.

Without knowing what he was doing, Fakir turned around, and lunged toward Ahiru, catching her. Ahiru blushed harder as Fakir tightened his hold on her. Fakir's hands were tightly clenched around Ahiru's waist, and Ahiru's arms were around Fakir's neck. Just like they had as the final ending for the ending in the lake. "Um… Fakir… _I can't… breathe!" _Ahiru choked out. Fakir's face turned tomato red, as he quickly set her on the bed and walked away. "_Fakir." _Ahiru whispered.

"_What?" _Fakir snapped, his red embarrassment still lingering in his face. _"Thank you, Fakir." _Ahiru got up, ran toward Fakir, hugged him, and then planted a quick, swift kiss on his cheek. Fakir's face reddened harder. Then, as if nothing had happened, Ahiru climbed into the bed again. Fakir quickly walked out of the room, and closed the door. Making sure the door was securely closed, Fakir put a hand against the place where Ahiru had kissed him.

_Perhaps something new is happening. We'll find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm really, very sorry it took me such a long time to update! I'll try to post them faster next time! _

_I do not own Princess Tutu, hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell me about how you thought about this chapter, if it was good or bad. Thank you! I know I didn't include much of Uzura, but.... hope you enjoyed! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Unexpected Guests

_I'd like to thank the following readers for reviewing my story!_

_- _GoldenDragon 326 and 

- Xx Sakura Hana xX 

_I do not own Princess Tutu_

_ENJOY!!!!!!!! _

Fakir struggled to get up, as he realized two arms were clasped around his neck. Fakir's breath slowed, as he dared himself to look up. It was Ahiru, her eyes closed, her body shook as she breathed, her lips parted. _Her lips look so soft…. _Fakir thought, looking as he felt his head move closer. _Baka! NO! What am I doing? _Fakir asked himself But then, his gaze went back to Ahiru. _Guess one little peck wouldn't hurt. _Fakir hesitated, then carefully pressed his lips onto Ahiru's. Her lips _were _soft, but they had a soft tang of all of Fakir's favorite things.

Without thinking, Fakir deepened the kiss, his arms joining Ahiru's neck. Fakir closed his eyes, feeling bliss. Ahiru's eyes slowly opened, and saw Fakir. Ahiru tried not to make a sound, as she felt her face rushing red, but let out a squeak. Fakir's emerald green eyes opened, to see Ahiru's crystal bright blue eyes staring back. Fakir's face turned as red as Ahiru's, but held onto the kiss. Ahiru eye's widened, then softened, then her lips tore away from Fakir's. _"What-what WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FAKIR?" _She squeaked. Fakir scoffed. _"Why didn't you like it?" _Ahiru frowned, as Fakir mentally cursed at himself. _'Stupid thing to say, probably hates me.' _Ahiru's eyes softened once more. "No, it's just that- well, I wasn't expecting you to k-k-k-iiiiiiiiii-"

"Kiss you?" Fakir finished. Ahiru blushed, and forced the blush to drain away. "I'm going to change." She announced, as she picked up a bundle of clothes from a drawer, and rushed to the spacious closet. After a few moments, she emerged, and Fakir tried hard not to stare. Ahiru's hair was in the usual braid, but she wore a flowing pale lemon colored dress that reached her ankles. Around the waist, a band of green ribbon was tied in a bow. Ahiru's feet were wearing white ballet-like slippers. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Fakir grumbled as Ahiru cheerfully skipped toward the door to answer it. Fakir yanked on his clothes, a blue T-shirt with a white light jacket, with black jeans and sneakers.

Soon, Ahiru came back, with two more figures. Fakir's jaw dropped as his gaze traveled toward the two dark shadows. _"Fakir, it's Rue and Mytho!" _Ahiru cheerfully crowed, as Rue and Mytho beamed at Fakir and Ahiru. "Hello Fakir, Ahiru." Mytho said, his golden brown eyes warm. "Just thought we'd pay you a visit, if that's alright with you?" Rue added, her ruby eyes sparkling mischievously as she eyed Fakir and Ahiru. "Please, let them stay, Fakir!" Ahiru begged. Fakir heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Alright. But, next time instead of an unexpected visit, please write a letter." Mytho suppressed a chuckle. Fakir hadn't changed at all. "Alright Fakir. And thank you."

_Okay, so yeah….. If you think it's weird, tell me. I wrote this at 12 in the morning, and I'm so glad! Well, tell me what you think, (if you want,) and wait for the next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3- Unexpected Guests

_I'd like to thank the following readers for reviewing my story!_

_- _GoldenDragon 326, ahiru-chan73, kitsuke-chan, princessdolphin15, laniskye0548

_I know that you've been seeing weird chapters on the net, those are mistakes! Very sorry! The correct chapters are on The Knight and The Duck! I do not own Princess Tutu_

_ENJOY!!!!!!!! _

Chapter 4-Rue, Mytho, Fakir and Ahiru

"_**H**__ey Fakir," _Ahiru cheerfully said, looking at the floor. Fakir looked up, and turned away. _"What is it now?" _Fakir asked. "Um, where are Mytho and Rue going to sleep?" Fakir hesitated, and then mumbled, "Your room." Ahiru thought hard on that reply. "I don't have my- wait- you mean _the room, where you put the bed and all that stuff? YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS FOR CHARON!" _Fakir winced. Ahiru quickly regained her normal, cheerful self. "I'm sorry Fakir! Did I hurt you?" Fakir silently laughed. "No." "So, I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." Ahiru offered in a bubbly tone.

"Nope, can't let you do that." Fakir quickly shot out. "Why not?" Ahiru asked, confused. "Because- because… you are sleeping in my room!" Fakir quickly added. Ahiru's face turned beet red, when she realized Fakir was at least two inches away from her face, and they're expressions seemed to be… stubborn. Ahiru looked at the ground again, and tapped her head. "Let's see, last time Isleptinyourroom,youKISSEDME!" The last three words had gotten Mytho and Rue's attention, and they both smiled knowingly.

Ahiru regained her bubbly self and nodded quickly, as if she were agreeing to someone. "Okay, I'll sleep in your room!" Ahiru agreed. "But, you mustn't lay a hand on me when I'm sleeping, okay?" Fakir stifled a cry of protest. "Okay." He muttered. "Thanks for understanding." Ahiru said, swiftly kissing him on the cheek, causing both of their faces to turn beet red. "Now pinky promise." Ahiru said, as she held out her hand. Fakir sighed and gave in. "I pinky swear I'll never break this promise, and I'll keep it. If I ever break it, I'll pierce myself with 10,000 needles!" Fakir and Ahiru sang together. Finally, Ahiru broke apart their contact of hands.

Fakir wanted to grab it, and caress it with his lips. "I better go help Rue- I mean Princess Rue!" Ahiru said cheerfully, as she skipped toward Rue. Fakir watched her, as he saw her exchanging greetings with the Prince and his to-be Princess. Fakir watched as she looked at Mytho, and a faint blush covered her face. Fakir felt a tinge of jealously swelling up. _How dare Mytho steal Ahiru like that! _Fakir shook his head- he was being silly. Fakir watched more, as Mytho bowed, and headed toward Fakir.

Ahiru and Rue departed into the room that Fakir had reserved for "Charon." "Ahiru is helping Rue with her baggage. I need to talk to you about something." Mytho said to Fakir. Fakir nodded, and led Mytho to the room that Ahiru and Fakir had shared. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I don't know what to give to Rue!" Mytho exploded. Fakir sighed and laughed. "Oy, you're marrying her, aren't you? You and Rue love each other. So, you should know what she'd want, right Mytho?" Mytho seemed a bit depressed at the answer. "I know, but I want everything to be perfect for Rue."

Fakir smiled at his old friend. "I know you do." Mytho looked at him. "Say, Fakir, aren't you going to get anything for Ahiru?" Fakir almost blushed, but regained his normal posture. "What do you mean- get anything for Ahiru?" Mytho sighed. "Fakir, I know you like her. I've seen the way you looked at her. Think about it, Fakir. Did you ever do anything to her that might've shown your affection to her?"

The words raced through Fakir's mind as he remembered when he'd kissed Ahiru. "Nope." Fakir lied. Mytho held his gaze searchingly at Fakir and nodded. "Alright. I better get the room settled with Rue."

_Meanwhile in the room where Ahiru and Rue talked…_

"You like him very much, so I think you should know what he'd like." Ahiru offered. "Oh, I know, I just… want everything to be perfect. You know that don't you?" Ahiru scratched her head at Rue's reply. "Huh? Rue- I mean Princess Rue, what do you mean?" Rue giggled. "Don't call me Princess Rue, I'm your friend after all. You know, you and Fakir." Ahiru blushed and let out a cry of disbelief. "Eh? NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! I don't like him that way, he likes me as a friend, right, right, right?!" Rue sighed.

"When you find love, you'll know." Rue said, as Mytho entered. "Oh, I better go." Ahiru flustered, as she raced out of the room. _Do I really feel that way for Fakir? _Ahiru thought silently.

_Nighttime………………._

Fakir gazed at Ahiru, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Fakir hesitated, remembering Ahiru's warning, and gently pressed her body against his, and fell asleep. Ahiru felt her eyes snap open, as she saw Fakir next to her. _He broke the promise! Now I get to pierce him with a needle! _Ahiru smiled at Fakir as she cuddled next to him. _Who knows, maybe Rue is right… I'll just have to see if Fakir feels the same way…………. _

And with that thought, Ahiru fell asleep. The night passed on, as the two hung on to each other as if their life depended on it.

_Just never let me go….. _The two thought in their mind as they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Why don't you break my heart? 

I'd like to thank princessdolphin15 for writing out a review ASAP when I wrote out the fifth chapter. Thank you reviewers and readers, you inspire me to write!

I do not own Princess Tutu! ENJOY!

The yellow sun shone brightly on the petite figure that danced a pas de deux. _Rue and Mytho have their happy ending, and so does Fakir and I-shoes why aren't I happy? _Suddenly the door opened, and the petite figure stopped dancing. "Ahiru??" Rue stepped in smiling. "Ph-um, uh hi Rue!" Ahiru quickly said. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Rue replied, smiling.

_That's right, today is Valentine's Day… _Ahiru thought. Then, she shook her head and looked at Rue, who was now arm-in-arm with Mytho. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mytho, Rue!" Mytho nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, but where's Fakir?" Ahiru shrugged. "last night, he told me he was going to get a private lesson with Neko-sensei."

"OH!" Rue quickly pulled away from Mytho. "that reminds me!" Rue turned to Mytho. "I have to meet with my friends in the advanced class. I'll be done by twelve o'clock sharp." Mytho nodded. "Alright." The two hugged each other, and Rue quickly headed out of the door, while Mytho stared at the empty spot where Rue had been. "Mytho can I ask you something?" Ahiru asked. Mytho nodded. "Sure, Ahiru." Ahiru hesitated, and asked, "Will you help me? With my pas de deux?" Ahiru looked down, embarrassed. "I want to prove to Fakir that I'm not _always _clumsy… So, please help me!" Mytho was silent. "Very well, Ahiru."

Ahiru curtsied. "Thank you Prince Sig- I mean Mytho." Mytho smiled. "I haven't been dancing for the longest timet now, so let's go." Ahiru bobbed her head and followed Mytho.

**Fakir's POV **

Yes, I know I shouldn't have left without an explanation and all but- hopefully Ahiru will remember what I told her… Yeah right! Tat scatter brain never remembers anything! I quickly change into my black outfit I usually wear, and head toward the room where Neko-sensei told me where he'd be. Neko-sensei is calmly waiting… or thinking about his marriage with a pretty cat. They have a litter of eight, and in my opinion, that's quite a lot. "Good morning Fakir." Neko-sensei says. I nod curtly and say a greeting back. "now recently, you haven't been coming to my class, is it because of illness, are you not feeling well or are you in LOVE or are you going to get M-MARRIED!" The last two surprise me. "Ah, no Neko-sensei." Neko-sensei cleans his paw and replies. "Very well! So, you will dance for me! Please show me your very best dance!" So I do, just like the one I did when I vowed I'd protect Mytho. I thought about Ahiru and Rue, and all the ones I truly cared about… and my dance was made out of courage, love, duty, happiness and loyalty. Neko-sensei claps. "Your dancing is amazing, Fakir. That is enough for now. I have to hurry up for my date with MY WIFE!" After a moment, he returns to normal. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fakir!"

_I totally forgot about today! Today is Valentine's Day! _I change into my usual clothing, and race out for the door, but I slow down when I hear music waltzing out a door…

**BACK TO AHIRU AND MYTHO… **

Ahiru held a pose, closed her eyes, and the music started. Ahiru recognized this dance, it was the one when Mytho had saved her. Ahiru performed a dance full of love and happiness. Suddenly, the music stops, and Ahiru's whirls around to see Mytho clapping and beaming at her. "That was brilliant! But, we have to work on your balance and you'll have to straighten you legs." Ahiru sulked a bit at that. _I'm a duck… _Ahiru thought sadly. _I… I can't do ANYTHING properly… _Suddenly, Mytho kneeled, a hand out. "Dance with me, Ahiru?" Ahiru smiled, as she pointed her foot, and twirled to Mytho.

**Fakir's POV**

I walked toward the sound, and peeked in to see Ahiru dancing. It wasn't well-balanced or elegant, but it was meaningful and powerful. I reluctantly tore my eyes from her and saw… MYTHO! He was smiling too. A train of thoughts raced through my mind. _Maybe they have a secret relationship… _Anger rushes over me like a wave. I wanted to slap Mytho, but I couldn't… Not in front of Ahiru. So I watched her dance until Mytho stopped the music. I think he said something like, we, dance, you, me, our, and Ahiru. At this point I was furious. I ran to them without knowing what I was doing.

_Why? Why did you break my heart Ahiru? _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Why don't you break my heart Part 2! 

_I'd like to thank the recent reviewers! Than you so much! You keep me inspired! _

**In this chap, it's going to have suspense, romance, stuff like that!I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!!!!!!! **

_**F**__akir rushed to where Ahiru and Mytho was, fury blazing in his eyes. Just as Ahiru was about to clasp a hand with Mytho's, Fakir grabbed her hand and jerked her away from Mytho. _Ahiru let out a faint squeak of surprise. "Jeez!" Ahiru shouted. "We're trying to practice here and- oh Fakir, hi!" Ahiru realized Fakir's face was blank but steady, and a thought raced across Ahiru's mind. _It was Fakir! But why would he want to stop me from practicing with Mytho? _"Fa-" Ahiru started, but was soon cut off as Fakir ran his finger over Ahiru's lips. A flush of scarlet crashed over Ahiru. "F-F-Fakir!" Fakir's gaze remained steady, until Ahiru's blush deepened. "FA-" Ahiru never got to finish her sentence because Fakir pressed his lithe tall body against hers, and without knowing what he was doing, pressed his lips against Ahiru's as well. Ahiru's eyes seemed to have stars in her eyes.

Fakir's lips begged for entrance to her mouth as he pressed harder, wrapping his arms around her back. Ahiru hesitated, then opened her mouth, letting Fakir's tongue wander. His lips and tongue savored the moment, burning and tasting Ahiru's lips and mouth. Ahiru's arms slowly raised from her sides to Fakir's neck, where the two shared a passionate kiss. Fakir tore away, to Ahiru's disappointment, for a very much needed breath, and he dove back again, relieving Ahiru. Soon, Fakir gave Ahiru entrance to his mouth, and she too explored, burned and tasted his mouth, memorizing every curve.

A cough sounded across the room from Mytho, and Fakir and Ahiru blushed faintly, and broke their kiss. "Um- I, need to leave now! Sayonara!" Ahiru wailed as she departed. "AHIRU!" Fakir shouted, chasing after her. A light chuckle sounded across the room as Fakir followed. "So, you do love Ahiru, Fakir." Mytho pulled out a cell phone and whispered, "Finally, Rue…. Fakir and Ahiru have their happy ending, but we have to make sure…"

Ahiru paused, her breath short, her heart fluttering. "Fakir- I thought you were interested in someone else…. Do you love me, or was that just a dare, or did he mistake me for someone else?" As Ahiru pondered, a hand rested on her shoulder. "Ahiru." Fakir murmured. Ahiru whirled around. "AH AH! FAKIR! UM, HIFAKIR!IT'SSOBEAUTIFULISN'TIT?ER,WHY"DYOUKISSME-I MEANSORRYISHOULDN"THAVEASKEDTHAT!" Fakir chuckled. "Baka." He teased. "You want to know? You'll have to kiss me then." Ahiru's mind went blank but she heard herself say "Fine, you're on." The two pressed each other lips with equal force, wrapped inside their own world. "We're done- done. Now tell me!" Ahiru pulled away from Fakir, and put on a stubborn face. "NOW TELL ME OR ELSE!" Fakir shrugged. "Fine. I like you." Then, he walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving a startled and surprised Ahiru.

**Ahiru's POV! **

_Did I just hear correctly? Fakir said he- he- he- LIKES ME!!! "Wait just a minute!"_ I screamed. Fakir turned around, a smile stretching on his face. "What?" "So this whole time you liked me… and, YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING??!!" Fakir shrugged, his smile dissolving. "I thought you still liked Mytho, that's why." A flush appeared on my face. "I know, but…. DUMMY!" I hurled at him. Fakir looked startled as I ran toward him, and pounded him gently on the chest. "DUMMY! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYTHO ANYMORE LIKE THAT! I CARE FOR SOMEONE ELSE! AND THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS YOU AND-AND-AND- I've liked you ever since…" Tears sprouted in my eyes and poured out. Fakir smiled. "Let's go home." He grabbed my hand and started walking toward the house. Everywhere, Fakir fan girls wailed, "NOOOO! NOT FAKIR TOO!" I giggled, and tightened Fakir's grip on my hand. _I never felt this happy before because…. I'm really happy. _

**BACK TO FAKIR AND AHIRU!!!!!!!!!!! **

Fakir halted and looked at the bakery that Ahiru was staring at. Fakir chuckled. "Hungry already? You just ate breakfast!" Ahiru gave him an innocent yet stubborn face and he gave in. "Fine, let's go." Ahiru yanked him in, and the two breathed in the fresh scent of baking bread, pastries and cookies and cake. "You sit down, and I'll order. You want a marshmallow brownie edged with whip cream, right?" Ahiru beamed. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FAKIR!" Fakir tried hard not to blush. "No big." Fakir walked toward the line, behind a girl. The girl tensed and whirled around, revealing a cheerful face, long chocolate colored hair, hazel eyes, and a pale green sundress with silver slippers. "Yo." Fakir said, as he looked at the menu's on the wall, trying to decide. The girl giggled, causing Ahiru to look up.

"Fakir…" Ahiru murmured, causing Fakir to look at her. _She's pretty, and seems elegant- WHAT IF FAKIR FALLS FOR HER?! _A pang of worry pounded in Ahiru's heart. The girl's eyes narrowed and eyed Fakir coyly. The girl spotted a CAUTION! Wet sign ahead, and a clever plan formed. The girl walked forward, and as planned, slipped. The girl let out a cry of surprise and hurt. Fakir rushed to her. "You okay?" He asked in concern. "No- it hurts so much!" Fakir's eyes tensed, attracting Ahiru's attention. "Here, take my hand." Fakir offered. The girl took it, then tightened her grip on Fakir's hand and lunged toward her target; Fakir's lips. Ahiru watched in horror and shock as the two shared a passionate kiss forced by _that _girl. The girl had tightened her grip on Fakir. Ahiru's eyes blazed with hurt.

The girl pressed onto Fakir's lips harder, begging for Fakir to open them. Fakir stood firm, eyebrows raised, a look in his eyes only Ahiru saw. Ahiru watched the scene, and finally tore her eyes from the painful scene. "Fakir…" She murmured. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she swung open the door and headed outside, running away from the scene, an invisible arrow tearing apart her heart. _"Fakir…. You said you loved me, so why'd you kiss her? You broke my heart…." _

Fakir tore away from the girl, who was smiling cunningly at him. "That went well." She said. Fakir's eyes tensed. "I'll deal with you later." He snarled, as he rushed out to find Ahiru. _I'm sorry Ahiru…. _Fakir said in his mind. _I want no one but you…. _

Sorry for the long wait! HOPE U ENJOYED!

IT'LL BE VERY TENSE! STAY TUNED!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Lies, Troubles, and WHAT???!!! 

_I'd like to thank the recent reviewers! Than you so much! You keep me inspired! _

-laniskey0548

Princessdolphin15

-Xx Sakura Hana xX

-Shadowstar1993**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU! Enjoy! **

_No. No, I won't accept it! _Ahiru screamed silently, as more colorless liquid slipped from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. _He… you… Fakir you Baka! You hurt me and, and- why'd you kiss that girl, Fakir?! I thought you liked me and you even said and than you kiss someone else! Maybe… it's because that girl was pretty?! No, Fakir's better than that but…. _Ahiru was so delved in her thoughts she didn't even notice who she collided with. "Sorry!" Ahiru muttered as she got up. "Hello Ahi-RU? What's wrong? Who made you cry? I'll beat him up! Mytho- Mytho come here!" Ahiru looked up to see Rue, whose face was in a concerned, questioning, yet angry way. Mytho appeared, a worried expression on his face too. "Ahiru, what happened? Where's Fakir?" At the sound of Fakir's name, Ahiru's face crumpled into tears.

"Tell us what happened, please." Ahiru willed the tears to go away as she led them into the house. Rue made tea and some melting-in-your-mouth chocolate chip cookies and served them. "Here you go." Ahiru gave her a sad smile. "Thank you Rue, they're delicious." "Now," Mytho said after a sip. "Tell us what happened." Ahiru took a deep breath and started. "Well I went to work on ballet dancing with Mytho, to- so Fakir could like me…" Rue nodded. "Go on." "Then, he came in suddenly, and kissed me. Mytho saw." Mytho bobbed his head up and down. "And?" He pressed. "Then we went outside, kissed some more, and he told me he liked me…. But when we went to a bakery, a girl kissed Fakir… and he didn't pull away…" Rue clenched her fists. "I know how it feels Ahiru…. To think you'll never be loved, but YOU ARE SUCH A JERK FAKIR!!!!" Mytho clasped his fiancée's hand. "It's all right. Needless to say, I wouldn't know why Fakir would imagine doing that- but he sometimes hurts people without knowing it."

Tears dropped in Ahiru's teacup. "Hey- Mytho, Rue. Why'd you come here anyway?" Rue and Mytho exchanged glances and Rue spoke. "Mytho and I were wondering how you and Fakir were doing. Mytho said it wasn't fair to Tutu, when everyone else got a happy ending. Then, Fakir sent us a letter, saying Tutu was really you…" Mytho spoke when Rue fell silent. "Then, both of us decided to come here, so we could see if you got your happy ending or not. At first, when I saw you two kiss, I thought everything would be going fine- but it doesn't seem so now." Suddenly, Ahiru could hear a familiar voice calling her name. "Ahiru? AHIRU! AHIRU! WHERE ARE YOU? LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE! LOOK- oh moron, where'd you go?" Ahiru heard a soft thud on the grass. Ahiru willed her sharp ears to hear better, and they did.

"I can't believe this. I searched the whole town- what if she died? Then it's all my fault. I'm sorry Ahiru." Ahiru clenched her teacup tighter when she heard this. Rue motioned to Ahiru. "Ahiru, go to him. Before this are ruined between you two." Ahiru sighed and gave Rue a warm smile. "All right! Ahiru swung open the door, and left Rue and Mytho staring at each other. "Rue… how long?" Mytho asked. Rue bit her lip. "Only one more day is left, unless the two confesses their true feelings." Ahiru cautiously took two steps forward toward her crush. "F-fakir." Ahiru looked down at the ground, blushing. Fakir raised his downcast face, and it was full of joy. "Ah- Ahiru…." Suddenly, Fakir bolted out of the prickly grass, and tightly wound his hands around her shoulders. "AHIRU! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS SEARCHING THE WHOLE TOWN FOR YOU! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU, BAKA!" Ahiru looked down at the ground. "Fakir- I'm going to leave after today." The answer seemed to strike Fakir as he gazed at Ahiru, disbelief in his eyes. "No…. THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! YOU NEED TO STAY WITH ME! OR ELSE…. I CAN'T LIVE!" Ahiru smiled warmly at him. "Mytho and Rue already knew… After today, if I don't confess and you don't return them, I'll fade away." Fakir's eyes widened.

"So- Fakir, ever since I met you-ever since we joined together on that mission to save Mytho? I wasn't in love with Mytho at all after that. I thought of him only as a brother- and…do you want to know who I love ?" "Yeah." Fakir whispered. Ahiru looked directly at Fakir and stroked his face, causing a wildfire to streak across his face. "You." Ahiru murmured, then dropped her hand. "But… my never mind…I wasn't supposed to live on for this long. I wasn't supposed to." Fakir clenched her shoulder tighter. "What do you mean- you weren't supposed to?" Ahiru winced. "Uh-see, F-f-f-Fakir, I was supposed to stay human until two weeks ago. My time is overdue. The giver of the necklace told me I had to confess and if they confessed too, I could stay in my human form forever, but I don't think I can now." Fakir's eyes widened. "Why not?" "Because…you kissed that girl- why Fakir? Why didn't you pull away?"

Tears streaked down Ahiru's cheeks once more and Fakir was cursing himself inside. "Ahiru- you should know something…. Before she kissed me, she whispered, 'Follow along, or else I will hurt Mytho, Rue, and Ahiru.' I had no idea how she knew her name and- didn't you see her mouth move?" Ahiru realized right before the girl had hit her target, her lips HAD moved. "Fakir- Fakir- FAKIR!" Ahiru wrapped her arms around Fakir's neck, tightly holding on to it, but not enough to choke him. "Fakir- I have to say something…. Something I think I should've said a very long time ago…" Fakir looked at her, a quizzical expression on his face. A shadow appeared on Ahiru's face, and she looked away.

**AHIRU'S POV!!!!!! **

_I couldn't believe it… I was going to come out and say it…I couldn't lie to him anymore! _

"Fakir…" I whispered, as I could feel tears trickle out of my eye….

Dun dun dun dun!

So much suspicion! What could Ahiru be lying about? Find out in Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!

Thanks for reading XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- The Confession- Do you love me? 

_I'd like to thank the recent reviewers! Than you so much! You keep me inspired! _

-Kitsuke-chan

-Xx Sakura Hana xX

-CardcaptorSakura16

-noora-2009

I'd also like to thank all the other reviewers! I really appreciate it! Sorry about the long wait! But I am SOO LAZY! Sorry about that again! I don't own Princess Tutu- but I wish I did though! XD! ENJOY!

Thanks for reading XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_I couldn't believe it…I was going to come out and say it…I couldn't lie to him anymore…. _

"_Fakir…" I whispered as I could feel tears trickling out of my eye. _

"**BAKA! **Why are you crying?" Fakir asked, his tone a bit harsher than he meant to. Ahiru sniffled, and now tears were streaking her face. Fakir stepped back in horror, and then stepped closer to Ahiru, gently wiping away her hot, wet tears from her cheeks. "There, there, Ahiru. You cry too much, baka." Even though the words were a bit harsh, Fakir's tone was gentle and affectionate. "Fakir.." Ahiru gulped. Fakir pulled Ahiru gently into a warm embrace. "Fakir… I- I haven't been very honest with you- so I'm just going to come out and say it!" Fakir stared at Ahiru with surprise written all over his face, as Ahiru looked down, a shadow appearing on her face.

Ahiru stepped away from Fakir. "Fakir- when I first met you- I-I-I thought you were a cold hearted jerk." "Thanks a lot, Ahiru. Boys love hearing that." Fakir muttered. Ahiru suppressed a giggle. "But, later on, I thought you were a really kind, sweet-hearted caring guy. And, I, I, I…" Fakir spun her into a position that looked like the similar one they had done together in the lake. "Ever since then…. Mytho was just a very good friend, and I accepted the fact that he loved Rue… but someone else stole my heart, Fakir…"

"When I told you that I liked you; that wasn't enough…So I'll say it Fakir, and no matter what, _promise _me you won't _ever _blame yourself- please." Fakir's mind blanked out, and he heard himself say the words, "All right, baka, I promise." Ahiru turned towards Fakir, inching closer and closer to his face, until Fakir took a hesitant step back. "Fakir… I… lu-…lu…" Fakir felt as if his heart would explode from any more anxiety. "I- love- you." Ahiru whispered as she mimed the pose of love she had shown to Fakir a long time ago.

Suddenly, Ahiru's body outline began to fade. "Wait! What- Ahiru what's happening" Ahiru smiled sadly. "This was supposed to happen to me a long time ago, Fakir. Now, I must-" Ahiru stifled a groan of pain. "Endure it, I suppose. Good bye Fakir, and keep your hopes up." Fakir rushed forward and held the slowly fading Ahiru in his arms. "No, I won't allow it!" He cried out. Ahiru's eyes tensed with surprise. "But it's fate… Fate… decided for us." "Well, Fate will have to think of a different destiny then! No more tragedy for any of us, Ahiru! I swear it!" Ahiru smiled. "Let's meet again…. But before I leave, can I ask you something?" Fakir nodded, streams of tears flooding out of his eyes. "Do you love me?" Fakir seemed taken aback for a second and smiled warmly at her. "I always will Ahiru. I'll give up my life for you; I need you to live on; You're the only reason why I'm living right now. I care only for you; my EYES will always be for you… I promise." Ahiru's eyes warmly gazed at him. "Thank- thank- goodness." Ahiru slowly began to fade away a second faster. "NO!" Fakir shouted as he pressed his lips against Ahiru's.

_Come on Ahiru! _Fakir's eyes pleaded. _Do this for me, Mytho, Rue… Do it for Edel! Do it for the ones who care for you! I can't live without you. Don't make this kiss our last! _

Ahiru's eyes sadly spoke. _I can't… Fakir… I'll see you one day; promise._

With that, Ahiru disappeared, the remains turning into golden sparks, which Fakir grasped as they too, faded away. "Ahiru…" Fakir whispered. "AHIRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!" Fakir's agonizing cry alerted Mytho and Rue. "What… Mytho… What happened? Where's Ahiru?" Mytho's eyes clouded with loss. "Fakir…. Oh, poor Fakir. Rue, the dream I had- I didn't tell you everything about it…." Rue looked at Mytho, her eyes begging, pleading. "Mytho, tell me the rest of it! Tell me, that Ahiru and Fakir will finally get their happy ending. Tell me I can go to peace at last!"

Rue sank to the ground, tears flooding her eyes. "Please Ahiru…. Come back…. We need you… Ahiru, you didn't give up on me when you knew that I would even kill you if you went near Mytho; you changed the story, you gave everyone a happy ending, what about you, Ahiru? What about yourself? What about Fakir? Ahiru, I didn't give up when Mytho nearly sacrificed his heart to the raven… so come back…"

Rue clutched Mytho's arm. "Come back…." Mytho too kneeled to the ground. "Come back, Ahiru…. Tutu… return please. Just as you returned my heart…. Please…" As the two shared their loss for their friend, Fakir's body crumpled to the ground. Tears dripped from his eyes, pelting the grass, skipping across the dark blue water. "A-hiru… Won't you come back for me? Otherwise, I have no purpose to live….."

Yes, it seems like a tragedy right? You'll have to find out in the next chapter-

_Connection of our Hearts_


	10. Chapter 10 REALLY CHAPTER 9!

**Chapter 9- Connection of our Hearts **

_**I'd like to thank ALL of the most recent reviewers. (Sorry, I'm getting too lazy to write out the people who review…. Sorry.) Oh! And thanks to the people that added this to their favorites, story alerts and etc. **_

**Also I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a while. I hate writer's block. But, I finally won! I finally got an idea!!!!!!!! So yeah, sorry for not updating! **

**(Hint- There are three more chapters left!) **

**Oh and plus, if the stories come out short, sorry about that! I'll try to make them longer! **

**Since the paragraphs are kind of clumped together, I thought maybe some paragraphs should be short, and the next part of the paragraph should be in a sentence. Should I do that? Please tell me in a review. **

_**Preview of Chapter 8- Ahiru told Fakir her deepest secret- She loves him. But, it's the highest price Ahiru ever had to pay. Fakir is the witness of the disappearance of Ahiru. Ahiru's "Death" takes a cruel blow on Fakir's heart But Ahiru isn't the only one who's been keeping secrets. Mytho blurts out to Rue that he too has been keeping a secret from her. What could it be? What happened to Ahiru? **_

_**And so the story begins………………………………... **_

**Chapter 9- Connection of Our Hearts **

**F**akir looked hopelessly at the spot where his love, his life, the only reason why he even bothered to live, had been. Fakir flinched as the flashes of how Ahiru had disappeared. A rare tear trickled down his cheek. Fakir kneeled, as wet, sad, angry tears pelted the prickly, soft grass.

All the rage and sorrow in his body erupted when he pounded his fists on the grass and screamed at the sky, "COME BACK AHIRU!"

The unexpected cry startled Mytho and Rue. "Oh Fakir…" Rue murmured softly. "Fakir…" Mytho murmured. _I never thought Fakir cared for Ahiru that much… _Mytho thought, as he and Rue witnessed Fakir's teary outburst.

"Mytho, why didn't you tell me the whole dream?" Rue demanded.

"_Is it- b-b-b-ecause you didn't trust me? Because of all the things I did to you in the past when I thought I was the Monster Raven's daughter?" _Rue could feel tears streaming out of her ruby-colored eyes. Mytho's eyes widened with disbelief as he cradled Rue to his chest.

"NO, Rue. I'd never do that. I trust you entirely. I just wasn't sure. I thought it was a simple dream until everything…. All this happened." Rue smiled sadly at her fiancé, as she too, gave him a hug. The haunting memories of her as Kraehe ran through her mind, and she shivered.

Mytho sighed as he explained his dream to Rue. "But… that means… everything that's been happening to Fakir and Ahiru, and US, is actually what's going to happen?" Rue asked, her voice hoarse. "Yes….But Fakir will try to change it if he learns about the dream. We shouldn't tell him, it might ruin the happy-" "Mytho…. What do you think happened to Ahiru?"

Mytho sighed. "In my dream, I saw her in a cage… and she was crying. But, in the dream, I heard her whispering, "Everything will be all right, right Mytho? It was as if she could see me… Then that was it.

The dream ended there." Rue looked at Mytho, her eyes wide with shock. "Wait…. Mytho, describe the _cage, and the place where she was held." _Mytho looked at her, puzzled. "All right. Well, it was dark- the walls were made out of purple and black rock, only a few specks of light were there, and…there were _raven feathers." _

Mytho had choked out the last two words, and then he quickly finished his description.

"Do you remember the place where you held me prisoner when you took out all my heart shards? (A/N- This is episode 13, where Fakir and Ahiru rescue Mytho.) Do you ALSO remember the "coffin" I was held in? Ahiru was trapped in that, and she was lifeless like me except…" Mytho trailed off.

"Except WHAT, Mytho?"

Mytho and Rue looked up in surprise, and saw Fakir standing over them, the expression in his eyes clouded with a mixture of feelings. "Fakir, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Rue asked, a frown appearing on her face. "Pretty much the whole description of the dream. Now, answer my question Mytho: except what?" Mytho and Rue looked stunned. Fakir's warm teasing voice, had turned back into his cold, sharp tone, except for the hint of concern and worry shown.

"She was smiling… but it wasn't a happy smile, I think it was sad. And her EYES, her eyes were pale and lifeless too, but tears… out of her eyes came tears, like heavy rain. Then, I woke up." Fakir paced around, and then stood frozen, eyes wide open, jaw dropped. "Fakir, why are you gaping at the air like- _THAT? MYTHO, LOOK!" _The tone of his fiancée's wife quickly made Mytho look at the space where Rue and Fakir were staring at. In that space, was a faint, flickering image of Ahiru.

"_AHIRU!" _Fakir exclaimed.

Fakir ran towards her, and hesitantly reached out his hand to caress her face. Fakir's hand went right through Ahiru's face, and for a few seconds, Ahiru disappeared. "

Fakir, Rue, Mytho…" Ahiru whispered. "Ahiru? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fakir asked. "Fakir, Mytho, Rue, I can't stay long. My heart was almost taken, but thanks to Tutu's lingering spirit inside of me, I was able to keep my heart, and I am ALSO able to talk to you. It wasn't easy, but the close connection of our hearts made it much easier."

"Ahiru, where ARE YOU?" Rue asked, fear thick in her voice. "I'm trapped in the place where Mytho was held when he lost all his heart shards… Rue, you can't come to help me. You mustn't. No, you CAN'T!" Rue froze. She hadn't expected this.

"_Rue, as much as I know you want to help me, you can't. The one who is holding me hostage is…" _Ahiru's body tensed. _"Oh no! She's coming! Mytho, Fakir, if you're going to save me, then you'll need to be heavily armed and Rue…" _Ahiru swiveled her gaze towards her best friend. "IF you are also going to rescue me, then you must summon Kraehe. T


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- Rescue 

_I'd like to thank ALL of the most recent reviewers. (Sorry, I'm getting too lazy to write out the people who review…. Sorry.) Oh! And thanks to the people that added this to their favorites, story alerts and etc. _

_Oh, Chapter 1 is supposed to be Prologue instead of Chapter 1, so the chapters got mixed up! __L__ . Anyway, enjoy! _

I updated a lot faster right? XD! So proud of myself!

Oh, GUESS WHAT?!!!!!! Since we're coming to the end, would you like me to write some fanfic

(Hint- There are 2more chapters left! We're coming to the end people!)

_Preview of Chapter 9- Ahiru has managed to get in contact with Fakir, Rue and Mytho. She shares three interesting facts- _

_1. She is kidnapped_

_2. Kraehe still lives in Rue_

_3. She is at the place where Mytho was taken when Kraehe took him _

_And so the story begins………………………………... _

Chapter 10- _Rescue Part 1 _

_Previous Chapter- _

Ahiru, where ARE YOU?" Rue asked, fear thick in her voice. "I'm trapped in the place where Mytho was held when he lost all his heart shards… Rue, you can't come to help me. You mustn't. No, you CAN'T!" Rue froze. She hadn't expected this.

"_Rue, as much as I know you want to help me, you can't. The one who is holding me hostage is…" _Ahiru's body tensed. _"Oh no! She's coming! Mytho, Fakir, if you're going to save me, then you'll need to be heavily armed and Rue…" _Ahiru swiveled her gaze towards her best friend. "IF you are also going to rescue me, then you must summon Kraehe. Kraehe still lives in you, as Tutu still lives in me…." Suddenly, Ahiru's head snapped up, alerted. "I have to go now, I'm sorry… but the one who is holding me hostage is very powerful, strong and evil…. That's all I can tell you… goodbye!" Fakir looked wide eyed as his beloved Ahiru slowly began to fade away. "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT AHIRU!" Fakir shouted, as he put his arms around Ahiru. Ahiru disappeared, and Rue, Mytho, and Fakir could hear her last words. "Come for me…"

_Chapter 10- _

**F**akir clenched and unclenched his fist in frustration. _Moron, you were so close! You still think you are worthy of her love, you couldn't even HELP her! Beneath those eyes were feelings of terror, fear, and sadness…… _

Rue looked at Fakir, pity in her eyes. _Fakir…. I know how you feel. I felt the same way, when Mytho turned into a raven… I couldn't help him! He had to go through that alone! When I find who did that to Ahiru, I swear I will rip them apart from limb to limb. _

"Well, what are we doing here?" Mytho asked.

Rue and Fakir looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" Fakir asked. Rue slapped a hand to her head muttering, "That baka…."

"Isn't it obvious, Fakir? We're going to go and rescue her. Look at Mytho- already he's clad for a battle." Rue's words melted into Fakir's mind and inspected Mytho with his eyes. Mytho was wearing white armor, a glinting sword with a pure aura in his hand, and in the other, a shield with a dove on it.

"I have another one in the room for you, Fakir. Didn't Ahiru say we had to be heavily armed? Rue, are you sure you want to go? I'm- I'm- I'm afraid that you'll have pain, and you've suffered enough Rue." Fakir walked into the room which Mytho had pointed to, giving the to-be couple some privacy.

As soon as Fakir had entered the room, Rue whispered darkly, "I will have my revenge. Ahiru gave up too much already, and I won't let them win without a fight, so I'm going."

_Squeak! _Mytho and Rue turned to the source of the noise, and it was just Fakir wearing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Rescue Part 2 

_I'd like to thank ALL of the most recent reviewers. (Sorry, I'm getting too lazy to write out the people who review…. Sorry.) Oh! And thanks to the people that added this to their favorites, story alerts and etc. _

_Oh, I'm really sorry that the rest of the chapter is being cut off- I don't know WHY that's happening…………………. Anyway, that's why I posted it here! ENJOY! _

Oh, GUESS WHAT?!!!!!! Since we're coming to the end, would you like me to write some new fanfic?

(Hint- There are 2 or 3 more chapters left! I'm not too sure now! We're coming to the end people!)

_Okay- um, here's some fics that I MIGHT write for- you guys can pick it in your review_

_- Princess Tutu_

_-Gakuen Alice_

_-Kirarin Revolution_

That's it for now! THANKS!

_Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I'm being selfish………. But yeah…………….. Oh! I don't own Princess Tutu! _

Previous Chapter- CHAPTER 10- RESCUE! 

_Squeak! _Mytho and Rue turned to the source of the noise, and it was just Fakir wearing his armor. He was clad exactly like Mytho, but the sword didn't emit a pure feeling, it was just a glinting, sharpened sword with a silver coated shield. "Now…. Are you going to stand there and gape at me all day, _or _will you come with me to save Ahiru?" Mytho murmured an apology, while a little flame appeared in Rue's eyes as she snapped, "Don't act as if you are my-my, _Mom." _Fakir gave her a half smile. "I don't intend to, but you might become one." _"Become one?" _Rue wondered aloud. Then it hit her as she glanced at a blushing Mytho and she turned as red as her eyes. "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT BAKA FAKIR!" Fakir grinned. "Let's just go."

"That stupid, moron, Ahiru. One time she wandered so far toward the edge, I had to yank on her braid and drag her away. She made such a racket." Fakir said, remembering the memories he had in his previous search for Mytho with Ahiru. The trio soon approached a section of rocks, and Fakir cracked a small smile. "And, did you know what else that baka did? She kept on tripping off the rocks, falling on her face and stuff like that… What a klutz." Rue puffed up her cheeks. "Don't you think you're being a bit too RUDE to your girlfriend, Fakir?" Fakir stammered a reply, blushing. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Fakir shouted. "But…" Fakir whispered, making Rue concentrate harder on his words. "I wish she were." Fakir's playful, embarrassed face quickly went solemn as he thought about his only loved one, was taken away from him like that.

Rue opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, except a few words like- "Fakir… didn't…. Ahiru….you….girlfriend…SORRY!" Fakir's face hardened. "Don't talk weird, it'll be bad for Mytho-marrying a weirdo."

Rue quickly opened her mouth when-

_WHOOSH! _A strong, cold freezing black wind blazed in Fakir, Mytho and Rue's path, making them struggle to not get blown away. Rue felt a cold presence, something just like her worst fear-no MORE than her worst fear. _"Not knowing who I was…seems like nothing to-" _"ME, Kraehe, dear. Father was MOST displeased with your actions- but then again- you've ALWAYS been a fool!" Mytho quickly unsheathed his sword, and jumped in front of Rue, shouting, "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY FUTURE WIFE! WHO ARE YOU? HAVE YOU- _YOU_! YOU TOOK AHIRU!" The chilly, haunting female voice chuckled. "Why, Prince," The voice said in mock respect. "You still love her, even though she stole your feelings? How _foolish." _

Fakir swiped his sword at the air in front of him. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT? TELL ME WHERE AHIRU IS!" Pure hate and anger was detectable in his voice "_Forget _about that baka, darling. You have _me, _and _I'll _take care of you- more than that moron ever did." Fakir's grip on the sword tightened. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! AND WHEN DROSSEMEYER (A/N-Sorry I wrote the name wrong,) FINALLY STOPS OBSESSING ABOUT TRAGEDY, YEAH, SURE, RIGHT I'D FALL FOR YOU!" _"You are a fool, like that stubborn-donkey-like girl. My silver-haired Prince, surely you realize I am the one, destined for YOU!" _Mytho wrapped a protective arm around Rue. "NEVER! I'LL STAY BY HER SIDE FOREVER! I'D RATHER DIE!"

"_You should watch what you say, Prince. It just might come true. You ask who I am? I am- EBONY! The TRUE daughter of the MONSTER RAVEN!" _Rue froze- her heart seemed to stop beating, and the words raced across her mind. _"How is that even POSSIBLE?!" _Fakir roared. "Oh, don't you worry about that. You see _traitor," _The voice flashed at Rue. _"I was born into the world, and Father had met a beautiful raven-and-" _"_I see the Raven has bad taste as well as his breath." _Fakir muttered underneath his breath. "_I was born. But, Mother died, and I was left alone, to face Father's fury. I fought back with him- you coward Rue! He banished me from his sight- and I was sent to another world! I suffered there, watching YOU, take MY rightful place! NOW, YOU SHALL SUFFER AS I HAD!" _

"Why don't you SHOW yourself, ugly?" Fakir muttered. (A/N- oh YEAH Fakir! You showed her!) "As you wish." A funnel of black feathers that radiated a dark, evil aura appeared. As the feathers faded away, an exact replica of Kraehe was there! "How is that even possible?!" Rue screeched. "This is my true form, you rebelling, foolish traitor. Father had your _other _half look exactly like _me, _because I was not weak, and I was not rebellious, and I was not a traitor. He was satisfied with me- I always pleased him- while you never could."

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" Mytho roared in outrage as he leaped into the air, and gracefully slashed his sword. Ebony smirked. "Weakling." With a flick of her hand, a black, feathery tornado appeared, storming toward Mytho. Just as the tornado was about to make contact with Mytho, Fakir pushed Mytho out from harm, getting hit by the tornado. "FAKIR!" Mytho and Rue shouted. Fakir crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Be careful next time." With that, he collapsed, his breaths heavy. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING MY FRIEND!" Mytho shouted.

Mytho pivoted into the air, and swung his sword as graceful as a doe, but as fierce as a tiger. Just as Mytho's sword and Ebony were about to connect, Ebony smirked, and raised her leg, swiftly and neatly, kicking Mytho in the stomach. Mytho clutched it as he descended down into the water. Rue collapsed on her knees. "MYTHO! MYTHO! NO!" Tears flowed from Rue's ruby red eyes and fell on the ground. "So, I've taken your love, your love's best friend, what can the poor traitor do now?" Rue looked up, the word bloody murderer in her eyes. "_I am NOT a traitor. I have done all I could have done for Father, but he is now just a Monster Raven. He isn't my father. I am a HUMAN! I am RUE, and I am the keeper of Kraehe! You have underestimated me, and now, you shall pay!" _A glowing light surrounded Rue as she spoke the words, and a familiar presence appeared.

"I am here." Kraehe said. "Not Rue, but Kraehe for now. Now fight ME! For Fakir, Ahiru, and MYTHO!"

Sorry it took such a long time! I wrote it bit by bit so yahhhhhhhhhh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I noticed a LOT of you guys happen to add me to your favorites, but some of you don't review- so please review. Sorry, I'm selfish.

.net/u/1676152/blackcat9517


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- The Final Battle **

**A/N!!!!!!!!!! **

_**I'd like to thank the latest reviewers!!!!!!!!!! ………. **_

_**-GoldenDragon326**_

_**-CardcaptorSakura16**_

_**-kitsuke-chan**_

_**-RoyalGreenGirl **_

_**-Xx Sakura Hana xX **_

_**And everyone else that has reviewed!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**! ENJOY! **_

**Oh, by the way, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews! I really appreciated it! And- probably no one reads the Author Notes, SOOOOOOOOOO on with the story!!!!!!!! Hehe……..**

**Oh, GUESS WHAT?!!!!!! Since we're coming to the end, would you like me to write some new fanfic? **

**(Hint- There are 1 or 2 more chapters left! I'm not too sure now! We're coming to the end people!) **

_**Okay, guys. It seems no one's going to vote- SO, I decided to choose~**_

_**I'll be writing another Princess Tutu fic- but I think it'll be more shorter… GOMEN… and I'll probably write a Gakuen Alice fic, and I was thinking about maybe Pretear? And maybe Gakuen Alice? Maybe I'll write all four! If you're a fan of any of these- TELL ME!!!!!!!! So yup! Well, I guess we should get on with the story now! SO, here's MY latest chapter- Chapter 12 of the Knight and the Duck- The Final Battle! **_

_**Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I'm being selfish………. But yeah…………….. Oh! I don't own Princess Tutu! **_

**Previous Chapter- CHAPTER 11- RESCUE Part 2! **

**Mytho pivoted into the air, and swung his sword as graceful as a doe, but as fierce as a tiger. Just as Mytho's sword and Ebony were about to connect, Ebony smirked, and raised her leg, swiftly and neatly, kicking Mytho in the stomach. Mytho clutched it as he descended down into the water. Rue collapsed on her knees. "MYTHO! MYTHO! NO!" **

**Tears flowed from Rue's ruby red eyes and fell on the ground. "So, I've taken your love, your love's best friend, what can the poor traitor do now?" Rue looked up, the word bloody murderer in her eyes. "**_**I am NOT a traitor. I have done all I could have done for Father, but he is now just a Monster Raven. He isn't my father. I am a HUMAN! I am RUE, and I am the keeper of Kraehe! You have underestimated me, and now, you shall pay!" **_

**A glowing light surrounded Rue as she spoke the words, and a familiar presence appeared. **

"**I am here." Kraehe said. "Not Rue, but Kraehe for now. Now fight ME! For Fakir, Ahiru, and MYTHO!" **

**Chapter 12- The Final Battle! Part 1 **

**In the smiling, ruby-red eyed, ballerina, was Kraehe. But, instead of the cold dark red eyes, were the shining eyes of Rue. The short, curly, raven hair was still the same, and so was the color of the pointe shoes and the black tutu, but the tutu was different. It was the same design as Rue's ballet dress she wore in Kinkan Academy. "**

**You stubborn creature. Are you that eager to join Father?" Ebony asked with a smirk. "No. **_**I'm **_**afraid **_**you **_**will be the one who shall be joining the Monster Raven!" Ebony's smirk disappeared, and a evil glare appeared. "A fight to death!" Kraehe curtsied. "As you wish." **

**A black crossbow appeared in Ebony's hands, gleaming wickedly, emitting a dark feeling to the atmosphere. **_**With this, **_**Ebony thought. **_**It'll make it easier to plunge an arrow in Kraehe's heart! **_**Kraehe plucked two raven feathers from the air, and they turned into a shining long dagger, and a dark black shield. **

**Ebony snapped her fingers, and ravens with long, slender daggers appeared. "Let's see if you can get through this first." Kraehe smirked. "Do you really think I'm **_**that **_**weak?" Kraehe leaped into the air, twirled and pirouetted, and a fresh wave of more ravens with long daggers **_**AND **_**slender crossbows appeared. Kraehe lifted her arm, and twirled in the air, causing a dark barrier around her. **

"**GO GET 'EM!" Ebony screamed. "ATTACK FOR AHIRU, FAKIR, AND MYTHO!" Kraehe commanded. Suddenly, clangs of daggers and the **_**whoosh **_**of flying arrows sprung. Ebony clenched her fists, and sprung into the air, winds trailing behind her as she approached Kraehe. A rain of sharp raven feathers flew down, and scratched Ebony. Droplets of blood spilled down onto the water, causing the water to turn light pink. **

"**YOU LITTLE-" Ebony screeched in rage. "Admit defeat. Look at your **_**army.**_**" Ebony gazed at her soldiers, who all were lying down, wounds all over, a white flag surrounding them. A huge herd of daggers were flying at Ebony, and scratched her, causing puddles of red, sticky liquid to fall from her body, and drop into the water, turning it dark pink. **

**A white light surrounded Ebony, and then disappeared.**

**Ebony looked up at Kraehe, casting a frigid, evil glare. "YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!" **

**Ebony quickly jumped, and aimed her crossbow at Kraehe's barrier. "It's too bad that I'm going to kill your little friends- starting with Mytho!" Ebony swerved around towards Mytho's direction in the water. The barrier faltered. **_**A-ha! **_**Ebony thought. **_**I've found your weak spot! **_

"**FOOL!" Ebony cackled as she shot at Kraehe. "KRAEHE! NO!" **

**A light pink fan collided with the arrow, and the arrow splintered into wooden pieces. Kraehe's barrier disappeared. **_**Could it be? **_**Kraehe thought with hope. "KRAEHE! I'm so glad your safe- but- where's **_**Fakir and Mytho?! Are they safe?!" **_

**A familiar, kind, twinkling voice sounded as the fan returned to Kraehe's rescuer. Kraehe turned around for a brief second, and smiled. "PRINCESS TUTU!" **

**In the air above Kraehe, was Princess Tutu, her tutu glowing, her pink pointe shoes set in fifth position, her neck bare, her salmon-pink-white hair shining, her hands set on top of each other. "I'm here, Kraehe. I'm here… Let's put an end to this, shall we?" **

"**WITH PLEASURE!" Kraehe snarled as she dove at Ebony. Ebony gritted her teeth, and shot arrow after arrow, but with new energy, Kraehe dodged them with no effort. Princess Tutu twirled down to the lake, and the moment her feet touched the shimmering water, the water rose, and the splash waves slowly brought up Mytho. **

**Mytho's heavy eyelids opened slowly, revealing kind, light golden brown eyes. In his hazy vision, he could make out a familiar figure- AHIRU! No, it was more peaceful and calming- PRINCESS TUTU! Mytho's eyes shot wide open, and just as he suspected, a smiling Princess Tutu stood before him. "Princess Tutu! Thank you- but-" Princess Tutu raised her hand to stop his questions.**

"**Not now, Prince Mytho. We must help Kraehe first. Go help her, please." Mytho nodded, and a smile appeared. "It's nice to know you're back, Tutu." Princess Tutu curtsied as Mytho leaped into the air towards a fighting Ebony and Kraehe. **

**Kraehe's eyes widened with relief as she saw Mytho appearing behind Ebony. But, she couldn't let Ebony know about Mytho still living. She would have to keep her busy! Kraehe taunted Ebony. "You look like a goose- no SCRATCH THAT- An UGLY duckling!" "WHAT?!!!!!!!!" A furious Ebony cried in outrage as Kraehe pivoted away. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!" **

**Mytho's eyes widened as something hit him. **_**Kraehe was trying to protect him, risking HER own life!!!!!!!! **__**WHY?!!!!!! **_**He screamed silently as he unsheathed his sword. Meanwhile, Ebony shot an arrow at Kraehe's shoulder, which was now bleeding. "DIE!!!!!!!" Ebony screamed with hate as she shot once more. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**And blinding light appeared. Kraehe tentatively opened up her eyes, and saw Mytho, slashing the arrow in two. "YOU!!!!!!" Mytho shouted as he swung his sword towards Ebony, taking out a good chunk of cloth out of her tutu. "MYTHO!" Kraehe shouted with happiness. Mytho's eyes softened with love and relief. "Thank goodness." "It's not over yet…" Ebony muttered. "No. It's not." Mytho and Kraehe said together, lacing hands. **

"**BE GONE!!!!!!!!!" Mytho and Kraehe screamed as they dove towards her. Meanwhile, Princess Tutu was bent over Fakir. "Fakir- wake up- please! I'm sorry I left you, Fakir…. I'm so sorry…" Her words turned into sobs. **

"**Oi, baka." Fakir muttered, his eyelids opening. "FAKIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Princess Tutu murmured with relief. "Is that really you, Ahiru?" Princess Tutu smiled. "Yes, Fakir. I've come back." "I think Rue and Mytho might need a bit help- maybe…?" Fakir said, smiling. "C'mon, Fakir. Let's go fight one last battle." **

**Okay, so like last time, I wrote this bit by bit, and plus I got busy with school and everything- sorry about my lame excuses! Anyway, minna, thank you so much for reading! And EXTRA thank yous to the ones that have been reviewing- ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!! Until the next chapter!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh- and for the Gakuen Alice/Princess Tutu fans- I AM WRITING A GAKUEN ALICE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope u enjoy it when the first chapter comes out! JA NE!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12- The Final Battle 

A/N!!!!!!!!!! 

_I'd like to thank the latest reviewers!!!!!!!!!! ………. _

_-GoldenDragon326_

_-CardcaptorSakura16_

_-kitsuke-chan_

_And everyone else that has reviewed!!!!!!!!!! _

_! ENJOY! _

Oh, by the way, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for the latest reviews! They are so sweet! Thank you so much!!!!!!!! I really appreciated it! And- probably no one reads the Author Notes, SOOOOOOOOOO on with the story!!!!!!!! Hehe……..

Oh, GUESS WHAT?!!!!!! Since we're coming to the end, would you like me to write some new fanfic?

(Hint- I think this may be the last chapter, or this may be the second-last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

_Okay, guys. It seems no one's going to vote- SO, I decided to choose~_

_The next Princess Tutu fanfic I wrote will probably be a oneshot- sorry, hehe. Anyways, I'll be writing a Gakuen Alice fic that is called "FAN." It won't be disappointing, I promise!!!!!!!! I'm still thinking about writing a Pretear-fic or maybe a Kirarin Revolution one… should I?! I'm not that good in making decisions… hehe… One of my flaws. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I'm being selfish………. But yeah…………….. Oh! I don't own Princess Tutu! _

_Oh, and the part of Chapter 12 I added was cut off, so I put this here. So enjoy! _

Previous Chapter- CHAPTER 12- The Final Battle! Part 1! 

"Fakir. Let's go and fight, together." Princess Tutu murmured, smiling gently at him. Fakir closed his eyes, entranced by her voice. "Sure." He whispered. When he opened him, there was a mix of two emotions- love and anger.

"Let's go, and fight one more time."

Fakir accepted Princess Tutu's outstretched hand, and a warm light surrounded them. Ebony whirled around, scrapes, wounds and bruises all over her body. "What…? NO IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!"

A glowing Princess Tutu appeared, with a eye-smiling Fakir next to her. Princess Tutu looked at Kraehe in the eye, who nodded. "NOW!!!!!!!!!" Mytho and Fakir screamed.

Mytho lifted his sword, and so did Fakir. They pivoted in the air, and _SLASH!!!!!!!!! _The swords hit their mark. Parts of the tutu were ripped, and little cuts could be shown.

Ebony let out a piercing scream. Kraehe winced, as the scream pierced her, bringing her painful memories back. "BE QUIET!!!!!!!!"

Kraehe shouted, as she sent a flurry of raven feathers that made a barrier around Ebony. Princess Tutu took a few steps, and spread her legs into a mid-air split as she moved towards Kraehe. Her jump ended with a few twirls.

"Ebony…" Princess Tutu murmured, moving her hands into a familiar routine. Her hands waved into a circle above her head, and then turned outstretched. "Will you dance with me?"

Chapter 13- The Final Battle! Part 2

Ebony's hard, cold look wavered for a minute, and then returned to its' poker face. "You're tricking me- aren't you?!"

Princess Tutu smiled and took a step forward and held out her hand. "No- I promise I won't ever trick you. Now please…. Dance with me."

Hesitantly, Ebony clasped her hand with Princess Tutu's, and so… they began to dance.

Princess Tutu's dance was elegant, graceful, full of loving and caring feelings, emitting warmth. Ebony's dance was just as skillful as Princess Tutu's, but her dance possessed feelings of hatred, sorrow and anger, emitting a cold, lonely feeling.

"I see. You feel abandoned, don't you? Because the Monster Raven showed more attention to Kraehe, isn't it? It's all right. He cares for you. You won't ever be alone. I promise."

Ebony's eyes watered, their frigidness wilting away, with happiness replacing it. "I-I…" Princess Tutu smiled. "Go. Your mother is waiting."

Ebony smiled, her black tutu and shoes turning heavenly white, her makeup disappearing, revealing a violet-eyed girl with milky skin, long, tangled raven hair and a narrow nose.

"Good bye, Princess Tutu- I'm sorry- forgive me- and thank you." With that, Ebony jumped into the air, and disappeared, with wings and a halo.

As Ebony disappeared, the red lake turned into a shimmering blue, and hardened like ice. The dead corpses of the raven fighters disappeared, and the remains of scattered blood disappeared.

"RUE!!!!!!"

Princess Tutu and Fakir whirled around from Mytho's startled cry to see Kraehe falling from mid-air, changing back into Rue.

"WAIT- MYTHO!!!!!" Princess Tutu whirled, and a flood of soft pink petals broke Rue's fall. Mytho ran over to Rue, clutching her hand.

"Rue, RUE!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

A tear trickled onto his cheek as he put her hand to his face. "Wake up, please. I can't live without you!"

Fakir ran a hand through his dark green hair. "Mytho- I'm not sure if this is going to work…but you can wake her up, if her TRUE love, kisses her. I suppose it's like-um-" "Sleeping Beauty?" Princess Tutu offered. "Yes, like that."

Mytho dropped Rue's hand, and brought his face closer and closer to Rue's. "I love you, Rue." Mytho whispered before he sealed Rue's lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

When Mytho parted his lips from Rue's, he gazed longingly at Rue. Suddenly, Rue's eyelids fluttered. Mytho's eyes widened, as Fakir and Princess Tutu exchanged smiles, happy for Mytho.

"M-Mytho?"

Mytho clutched Rue's hand, and began talking non-stop about how he needed her in his life, and how he would never forget how she almost left him alone. "MYTHO!" Rue screamed before she kissed him to silence him.

After a moment, Mytho quieted down, and Rue and he were still engrossed in the kiss. "A-hem." Mytho and Rue blushed and quickly turned away. Princess Tutu giggled, while Fakir's eyes laughed. "Hey- Ahiru? How long are you going to stay like Princess Tutu, anyways?" Princess Tutu stopped giggling once Rue asked her question,

"Now."

A white light outlined Princess Tutu's body, and in her place, Ahiru appeared. "AHIRU!" Fakir gasped as he clutched her in a hug he never wanted to end. "Thank goodness…"

The two lovers separated from their hug, and they shared a sweet gentle kiss, their final battle over, a happy ending waiting for them.

"FOUND YOU-ZURA!" Ahiru and Fakir turned their heads to see…. UZURA!

"UZURA!!!!" Ahiru shouted with delight, as she rushed forward to hug her old friend. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a long time, huh?"

Uzura bobbed her head up and down. "Yup-zura. You and Fakir were kissing, zura? Are you love-love zura?"

Fakir and Ahiru blushed madly, but Fakir managed to keep his cool. "Yeah, Uzura." He smiled gently as he entwined fingers with Ahiru. "I guess we are love-love after all."

Okay- this time I tried EXTRA hard to update fast!!!!!!!!

I'm VERY VERY VERY thankful to the people who ACTUALLY reviewed- thank you so much! (Sorry if I'm being mean….) Anyways,

I'm almost done with the first chapter of Gakuen Alice- so STAY ALERT FOR IT!!!!

Wellllllllllll, all right, I guess I COULD give you a hint- but a TEENSY WEENSY hint, SO small, you won't be able to know ANYTHING about the story! Heehee, sorry- I don't want to spoil the plot.

It will DEFINITELY be a story worth reviewing AND reading, PINKY-SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well………. At least I HOPE that it'll be worthy to you guys! Hehe… J

And hint, hint, HINT, there is only ONE more chapter of The Knight and the Duck.

PLZ, PLEASE, PLZ, PLEASE, PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review! At least- five please. Until then- JA NE!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15 THE END!

Chapter 12- The Final Battle 

A/N!!!!!!!!!! 

_I'd like to thank the latest reviewers!!!!!!!!!! ………. _

_-CardcaptorSakura16- Thank you so much for your sweet review! _

_-kitsuke-chan- Thanks for the congrats! What you said about the Gakuen Alice fic was REALLY kind of you! _

_-GoldenDragon326- Thanks! Yeah- I love Uzura too! Heehee…. _

_-RoyalGreenGirl-Eloise Miner- Don't worry- I'll probably make a new one!!!!!!_

_And everyone else that has reviewed!!!!!!!!!! _

_! ENJOY! _

Oh, by the way, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for the latest reviews! They are so sweet! Thank you so much!!!!!!!! I really appreciated it! And- probably no one reads the Author Notes, SOOOOOOOOOO on with the story!!!!!!!! Hehe……..

Oh, GUESS WHAT?!!!!!! Since this fic will be done after you read this, STAY ALERT FOR MORE FICS!

_This is the last chapter! It was so sweet of the people who added me to their favorites- and ESPECIALLY the people who kept on reviewing!!!!!!!! _

_Okay, guys. It seems no one's going to vote- SO, I decided to choose~_

_The next Princess Tutu fanfic I write will be known as "Confessions of Ahiru." And keep an eye out for "Fan," okay? I'll try to make sure both fics aren't disappointing! And I decided I'll write a Pretear fic as well- so all you Pretear fans- keep a lookout! ANYWAYS……………………… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ _

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Princess Tutu and I never will…. __L_

EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!! - A happy ending after all!!!!!!!!! 

The sky was a bright, clear blue, puffy clouds scattered here and there. Two figures- one tall and lithe, one a little bit shorter, petite and slim, stood, fingers entwined.

"Hey, Fakir?" The shorter figure asked the taller figure. "Mm?" Was the reply. "When do you think Mytho and Rue will write-"

A sudden flash of light appeared, and a dove with envelope with a royal seal appeared.

"THE LETTER! They wrote back, Fakir! Come on!!!!" Ahiru parted her hand from Fakir's, and hurried to the dove, and took the letter from it. "Thank you, Mr. Dove. Here- you must be hungry and REALLY thirsty!"

Ahiru reached into her pocket, and took out some seeds. "And if you're thirsty, drink from the lake. It's safe, don't worry!"

The bird pecked at the seeds, and then dipped its' beak into the lake, drinking in the cool refreshing water. The dove spread its' wings and departed into the sky. Ahiru waved goodbye.

Ahiru quickly opened the envelope and handed Fakir a scroll of parchment, that read _Fakir, _and began reading a scroll of paper that read _Ahiru. _

_Dear Ahiru,_

_It's me, Rue! Mytho and I are having a lovely time together- but I have to admit, taking care of the kingdom seems a little- well complicated. The wedding preparations are a BIT tiring, but it's nothing we can't handle. Ebony visited me in a dream, saying how sorry she was about making things complicated. I'm not only going to be Queen AND Mytho's wife, but I'm also going to instruct ballet! Isn't that wonderful? Our wedding is on May 24__th__! So, please, try to make it there! Well, I'll be waiting for your reply! When you arrive at the castle, show the royal guards this letter! I'm very glad you became a ballet instructor at Kinkan Academy! Well, tell me more in your next letter! I have to go now, because the Royal Tailor wants to measure me for the wedding dress! Goodbye for now! _

_(P.S. Tell me how your love relationship with Fakir is going!) _

_Love,_

_Rue_

_Dear Fakir,_

_Rue and I are always together- every single day is peaceful in the kingdom. We are getting married on May 24__th__, so please try to go to the wedding on time. When you arrive at the castle, show the royal guards this letter- so they don't give you a hard time. I'm not sure if I'll be a good King of the kingdom, and I admit I am a bit scared- but I have Rue by my side, so I'm content. The wedding preparations leave me and Rue a bit exhausted- but we can handle it. Are you still writing, Fakir? I was wondering that after the wedding, you and Ahiru could stay a little bit. I was also wondering that if you stay a while in our castle, you could write a story- but that's your decision. Anyways, I have to attend a meeting with the High Council, so this is the end of the letter! By the way, Fakir, thank you for everything. _

_(P.S. When are you and Ahiru getting married?) _

_-Mytho_

Both Fakir and Ahiru blushed after reading the P.S. from Mytho and Fakir.

Ahiru peeked at Fakir's face, but he was unaware because he was rereading his letter.

_Fakir is so handsome, and brave, and smart and kind… I'm so glad he isn't closed up anymore… _

_But I don't have a crush on him anymore….. It couldn't be….? That I…. love him?_

Fakir's mind was clouded with thoughts as he glanced at Ahiru, who was looking at the ground, thinking.

_It's hard to believe I fell for that baka, huh? Well….. She IS beautiful and kind, even though she's _

_clumsy and weird and thoughtless sometimes- I love her…. _

Fakir and Ahiru looked at the glittering blue lake, reflecting the bright sky and the tall, pine trees that surrounded it.

Fakir clenched his fist, and reached into his pocket. _Here goes nothing…_

"Ahiru?" Fakir asked, his face turning a smidgen red. "Yeah, Fakir?"

Without thinking, he took Ahiru's hand and pressed it to his lips. Ahiru stifled a gasp/squeak, and blushed.

"Ahiru- at first, when I met you, I thought nothing of you… but then, my feelings changed."

Ahiru's mind was swirling with thoughts, her heart beating rapidly, faster and faster until it felt like it was going to explode.

"And when you disappeared- I was so worried! My feelings….. My feelings for….you, grew stronger…. And I realized I love you!"

Ahiru gasped, her eyes glimmering with tears.

"So…" Fakir kneeled, and pulled out a shining golden ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I-I-I- YES!!!!!!" Ahiru flung herself at Fakir, and they both fell to the ground, Fakir on the bottom, Ahiru on top of him. "I love you too, Fakir. I thought you'd never ask- I LOVE YOU!"

Fakir and Ahiru's faces neared, until their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. After a few minutes, they parted, and Ahiru rolled off Fakir and laid next to him, smiling contently. The two entwined hands.

_We'll always be together…. Forever_

And CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was beautiful, wasn't it? Well this is the end of my VERY, VERY FIRST fanfic! Princess Tutu FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fakir and Ahiru- FOREVER!!!!!!

I hope you all enjoyed my story! Thank you, minna, for all reviewing and adding me to your favorites and EVERYTHING! I couldn't have written anything without you guys!!!!!!!!

Don't forget- keep a sharp eye out for "Fan" and my next Princess Tutu fic- okay? ^^


End file.
